Can openers have been known for many years, and the typical construction includes a traction wheel for turning a can and a disc-like cutter blade for rotation while the can is being turned to cut open the can. Conventionally, the traction wheel is turned by means of an operating member mostly in the form of a wing knob. Can openers that can be operated by pivoting a lever or the like are not new, for example as disclosed in published patent specifications GB 613,146, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,618, WO 03/043,929 A1 and US 2002/0088127 A1. None of these can openers survive for various reasons, probably mainly because that they are not reliable in construction or operation and/or are difficult to use.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate some of such shortcomings by providing a new or improved can opener.